


Bilan Advent Calendar 2015

by Vicar_and_His_Barman (orphan_account)



Series: Anecdotes of Bilan [6]
Category: Coronation Street
Genre: Advent Calendar 2015, Advent Calendar Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 6,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5416031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Vicar_and_His_Barman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This advent calendar follows Billy and Sean from the 1st of December to the 24th. Just pure Christmassy fluff.</p><p>
AU where they have their own house.
</p>
<p>
NOTE: I highly doubt that I'll be doing this again next year, so enjoy this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> Our muses choose and cut their own tree!

'Come on, Billy!'

The vicar rolled his eyes. 'Trekking up a snowy hill was not my idea of a good day,' he called up to Sean.

'Well, you asked what I wanted to do and I didn't hear you say "no",' the barman called back.

'You didn't exactly give me a chance,' the other replied, finally catching up with his boyfriend.

'You didn't ask for one,' Sean laughed.

With a sigh that curled into the air in the formation of steam, Billy followed the barman into the tree sale.

The cheerful barman nodded to the man at the desk, who was laughing quietly at noticing the vicar's exhaustion.

Billy scowled. 'So, what kind of tree are we looking for?' he asked.

'I'm not sure, but I think I'll know when we see it,' Sean replied.

The vicar sighed. 'Well, is it gonna be big, medium, small; lots of green or only a little; thin or thick?' he asked.

'You've not done this before, have you?'

'Does it show?' The sarcastic reply could have been a bitter one, had there not been a huge grin on the vicar's face.

'We just wander and see what we can find,' the barman replied.

'Right.'

* * *

 

'What about this one?' Billy asked, pointing at a tree with a lot of branches and needles and was only a little taller than himself.

Sean scrutinised it. 'Maybe... less branchy,' he offered.

They continued on to a less branchy tree. Before Billy could say anything, Sean already dismissed it with a flippant, 'Too grey, not enough green.'

They wandered around for an entire hour, sometimes going back to ones they had already seen. Billy was tired, cold and if he ever saw another tree again, he may just chainsaw it into oblivion.

When Sean suddenly saw it. 'Billy, look!' he said, 'it's perfect!'

It was a full, plump tree and the size of Billy exactly. The vicar had to admit; it was a very handsome tree. 'That one?' he asked.

'That one.'

'At bloody last,' the vicar said. 


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Our muses decorate a Christmas tree together!

'Are you sure that a real tree was a good idea?'

'A real tree is always a good idea, Billy.'

'Despite the pine needles everywhere?' the vicar asked, sceptically.

'The pine needles are a major part of the fun.'

Dipping into the decoration box, the barman retrieved a shiny red bauble with a penguin on it.

'When on earth did you get that?' the vicar asked, sweeping up some of the needles.

'I'm not sure,' Sean replied, 'but Todd probably gave me it.'

'Are you putting it on the tree?'

'Possibly not.' Sean looked at Billy doing anything but helping and frowned. 'Billy, clearing up the pine needles and wiping every trace of them from the carpet is not going to get the tree done. Could you help, please?'

The vicar coughed, embarrassedly and put down the pine needles. 'Sorry.' He dipped into the decoration box and found a sweet little wooden reindeer. 'This guy's cute,' he said.

The barman nodded. 'Where do you want to put him?' he asked

The other stepped towards the tree and scrutinised it. He placed the decoration slap bang in the middle.

And so, they continued like this. Finding decorations both good and bad and placing them on the tree together. They struggled, as many do, with the lights that encircled its branches and they placed the star upon the top with a flourish.

'It looks lovely, doesn't it?' Sean said.

Billy nodded.

'Can I pick up the needles now?'


	3. Day 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Our muses go Christmas shopping!

'I don't know what to get Eileen for Christmas,' Sean said.

Billy put down his knife and fork. They sat in Roy's cafe and were having breakfast. The vicar chewed thoughtfully and then had such a good idea that he almost choked. 'We could go Christmas shopping, if you want,' he said, 'I know a really nice shop that sells some gorgeous gifts.'

'Ooh,' the barman said, clapping his hands together, 'that sounds great.'

 

* * *

 

And that is exactly what they did.

Billy took Sean to a shop called, "Gifts 4 U". Bell tinkling as they walked inside. Upon the shelves were gifts of all sorts; books, snow globes, ornaments, jewellery, tins, collectable pebbles and so much more.

'Wow,' the barman whispered.

They strolled around the shop with ease, until Sean spied something. 'Oh!' he cried, picking it up.

In his hands was a precious ring with a blue sapphire. 'It's perfect.'

Billy smiled and pulled out his wallet. 'How much is it?' he asked.

The barman looked at the price tag. 'Twenty quid,' he said, 'Billy, I can't ask you to-'

'No,' the vicar interrupted, 'I insist.'

And so, the ring was bought.

'Thank you,' Sean said and pressed a kiss to Billy's cheek.

The vicar just smiled.


	4. Day 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Our muses go ice-skating!

Billy bit his lip. 'Are you sure?' he asked.

'Oh, yes,' Sean replied.

'But... ice skating...'

'It'll be fun.'

'Have you ever gone before?' the vicar said, swallowing.

'Once, when I was little,' the barman replied, 'but that was a long time ago and I'd like to give it another go. Have you ever gone?'

Billy nodded. 'Yes... and I was too scared to get on the ice.' He looked away, embarrassed.

'Then we can learn together.'

The vicar did not like the sound of this.

 

As he hit the ice, a cry of pain erupted from his throat.

Sean slid over. 'You alright?' he asked, offering a hand to his boyfriend to get up.

'Not really,' Billy replied, rubbing his lower back.

'Come on,' the barman took his hand and helped him off the ice. 'We'll get something to drink.'

As they got back onto to solid, non-slippery ground, the vicar sighed. 'I'm not very good at this,' he said.

'At least you got on the ice,' Sean offered, still holding onto his hand as he took him to the restaurant.

'Yeah, and I fell over as soon I got my other foot on there.'

'Maybe with a bit of practice...' the barman started.

'No,' the vicar interrupted, 'I'm not going back on there to make even more of a fool of myself. I'd prefer to go home with all my bones intact.'

'Do you want to go home now, then?' Sean asked, opening the door to the restaurant.

'No,' Billy said, surprised, 'no, you're enjoying yourself, I shouldn't take that away from you.'

'I really don't mind,' the barman said, walking up to the counter. 'Two hot chocolates, please,' he said to the cashier, passing the money over.

'I'm sure,' the vicar said, 'we'll go home when _you_ want to go home. It's not fair if I take away your fun just because I'm too chicken to go back on the ice.'

They retrieved their drinks and sat down at a table. They talked until their drinks had gone and then they sat and talked a bit more. Even though he didn't go back on the ice, Billy enjoyed his evening. And Sean did too.


	5. Day 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Our muses play in the snow!

Sean laughed as his snowball hit his target.

'Hey!' Billy cried, turning round and wiping snow from the back of his neck.

The barman walked over. 'Do you wanna build a snowmaaaaan?' he sang.

'Please don't tell me that you're gonna reference that crappy movie all day?' the vicar moaned.

'Alright, I'll try not to,' Sean said.

'So, we gonna build that snowman?'

Sean rushed like an excited kid to the back garden. 'It'll be better over here,' he called.

Billy followed his boyfriend through the gate instead of over the fence.

'Right, if you start the middle bit, I'll do the bottom bit,' the barman said.

Bending down, the vicar started to scoop snow together and roll it into a ball. Adding to this ball, he looked over at Sean, who had already started to roll his ball around the garden. This went on for a few minutes and then the barman stood up. 'Right, ready with that second one?' he asked.

'Yes, sir,' the vicar smirked, putting the middle on top of the larger snowball. 'Shall we do the head together?'

Sean nodded and they proceeded to build the head.

'Oi, what are you doing?' a disgruntled, elderly man yelled at them.

The vicar stood up and turned around to see none other than Norris. 'Morning,' he said, cheerfully.

'Oh,' Sean said, 'this isn't our garden... sorry, Norris.'

'Get out of it,' the old man snapped.

The pair left, red in the face and struggling not to laugh.

'How did you mistake Norris' garden for ours?' Billy asked.

'I'm not sure,' Sean said, 'how did you not correct me?'

Billy didn't have an answer.


	6. Day 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> One muse still believes in Santa… how does the other handle it?

'Sean, when did you stop believing in Santa?' Billy asked as a general question while observing his boyfriend making mince pies.

'Why would I?' Sean asked.

The vicar's eyebrows raised and he stiffened. 'You still believe?'

'Obviously.'

Billy tried to detect the joke, but there didn't appear to be one.

'Well...' he trailed off and scratched the back of his head.

He stood up. 'I'm gonna... I promised Michelle that I'd help her with a bum toilet,' he said, walking out of the living room.

'See you later.'

'See ya...'

Billy did indeed go to the pub, but not to sort out a toilet. He met Kate there and spoke to her about it.

'Let him down slowly,' the woman offered.

'He'll be crushed,' the vicar protested, 'I remember how I felt when my mum told me.'

'He can't believe all his life,' she said, 'he's gonna find out someday.'

'What's this?' Roy suddenly appeared.

'Oh, hello, Roy,' Billy greeted, 'I was just telling Kate about Sean.'

'Right, can I help?' the cafe owner asked.

'How can I tell Sean that Santa doesn't exist?'

'You will just have to let him come to that conclusion on his own,' Roy said, 'his situation is very similar to that of my own when working out my religious beliefs; it just happens. Perhaps if you guide him in the right direction, he will arrive at his destination soon enough.'

The vicar was stunned. 'Thank you, Roy,' he said, standing up.

He left then and there.

'Sean,' he said, coming through the door and standing in the doorway of the kitchen. 'Can we talk?'

The barman looked at his boyfriend and nodded. 'Sure.'

And so, Billy proceeded to tell him that Santa did not exist.

Sean laughed. 'I know, silly,' he cried, 'I was only joking.'

Billy's mouth part slightly and he stuttered. 'Really?'

Sean nodded.

'Why you little-'


	7. Day 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our muses drink hot chocolate and cuddle next to the fireplace!

The pair sat together on the floor, mugs steaming away by their side, one's head buried in the other's chest. Breathing softly, arms around each other. Being sent to sleep by the dance of the flames and the scent of the chocolate and the burning wood. The vicar pressed a kiss to the barman's temple. 

'It'll all be fine,' he whispered, 'we won't see an end.'


	8. Day 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Our muses watch Christmas films together!

The television illuminating their faces, enveloped in each other's warmth, they sat while the animated version of "A Christmas Carol" flickered on the screen.

It hadn't been playing for very long and Sean was already on edge, right hand wrapped in Billy's t-shirt, left gripping onto the vicar's side, tucked between the back of the sofa and the back of his boyfriend. Then the doorknocker held onto the spooky image of the ghost's face and the barman was expecting a jump-scare, but it didn't stop him from stiffening and emitting a squeal when the ghost's jaw dropped and a scream erupted from it.

'It's just a movie,' the vicar said, rubbing his hand against Sean's shoulder. Although the spectacle had made him jump too. 'I'm here; it's okay.'

The barman smirked and looked up at Billy's face. 'I know,' he said and pressed a kiss to the vicar's lips.

It took the man by surprise and he didn't have a chance to return the kiss before the barman settled back into the film. The vicar smiled and pressed his own kiss to Sean's temple.


	9. Day 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Our muses decorate the outside of the house!

Holding onto the ladder, Sean watched his boyfriend tape the first string of lights across the gutter pipe. He then came down the ladder slightly to tape another bit slightly diagonally to the other bit. This went on until he reached the top of the door, where he taped a point in the lights. Then he went up diagonally and made a curve at the top, where the loose tassels of wire were joined together.

And with it, they joined the heart that Billy had made.


	10. Day 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Our muses make Christmas crafts - snowflakes, snowmen and more!

Pushing the thread through the finished paper snowflake, Billy grunted. 'I don't know how much I want to put one of these above every door if they're that complicated,' he said, putting the thread loop over the hook above the living room door.

Sean had already finished his five. 'They're not that difficult,' he said as he put one of his above the kitchen door.

'I preferred the snowmen.'

'Yes, because they were just little glittery balls on a cocktail stick.'

'They were nicer to make.'

Their snowflakes finished and above each door, Sean sat down to finish the wreath.

'You're still doing that?' Billy questioned.

'Of course,' the barman said.

'Well, don't expect me to help,' the vicar replied, 'I've had enough of glue and leaves for one evening.' He sat down on the sofa and switched on the television.

Sean continued to work on the wreath well into the night. His eyes started to droop and his hands faltered in their work.

'Come on,' the vicar said, switching off the telly and standing up. He took Sean's hands and pulled him to his feet. 'Come to bed.'

'But, the wreath,' the barman protested.

'You can work on it in the morning.' Billy started to pull Sean to the stairs. 'I'll help too, if you want. Promise.'

And so, Sean gave in and was taken upstairs to bed.


	11. Day 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Our muses listen to Christmas songs!

 

> _We met in the winter  
>  And we fell in love_

Billy and Sean sat on the sofa, late in the evening and wearing nothing but light t-shirts and trousers. The vicar lay on the barman, head tucked under his chin, hand on his shoulder, feet tangled together. Sean's hand lay on the vicar's back.

 

> _Right by a fire place  
>  We shared our first embrace  
>  And then inside my heart I felt a fire start_

The fire danced to the radio and sent the smell of burning wood into their nostrils and making them heavy-headed and tired.

 

> _It's gonna snow outside  
>  The weather will be cold  
>  But I'm gonna be warm (ho ho) this winter_

It did not look like it was going to snow outside, but the sentiment was nice all the same.

 

> _Each time your lips touch mine_  
>  _They taste like sparkling wine_  
>  _I feel so warm and loved_  
>  _Just cause I love you so_

With this line, Billy raised his head and pressed his lips to Sean's. There was not a taste of sparkling wine, but there was the ever-present taste of fresh peppermint that made the vicar hungry for more than just one kiss.

 

> _It's cosy in your arms_   
>  _If you're so happy to hold_   
>  _But I'm gonna be warm (ho ho) this winter_
> 
> _Ice skating on a frozen lake_   
>  _Sleigh riding down a mountain slide_   
>  _Roasting popcorn, dancing till the dawn_   
>  _That was how, a new love was born_

There was no roasting of popcorn in their memories, but their love had certainly grown over a few packet of crisps in the pub. That was the same thing, right?

 

> _I_ _t's just like make believe_   
>  _Each night is New Years' eve_   
>  _Each day is Christmas day_   
>  _You make me feel this way_   
>  _It's gonna snow outside_   
>  _The weather will be cold_   
>  _But I'm gonna be warm (ho ho) this winter_

Their kiss suddenly ended and Billy didn't feel up to anything else but shifting up and pressing his forehead against Sean's. He smiled and closed his eyes.

 

> _You know it's gonna snow outside_   
>  _The weather will be cold_   
>  _But I'm gonna be warm (ho ho) this winter_
> 
> _Oh_   
>  _Oh, you'll make me warm this winter_   
>  _Oh baby make me warm (ho ho) this winter_
> 
> _Oh_   
>  _Oh, you'll make me warm this winter_   
>  _Oh baby make me warm (ho ho) this winter_

'I love you, Sean,' the vicar said, 'and you're gonna make me warm this winter too.'


	12. Day 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Our muses sled down a hill!

Sean screamed.

Billy laughed.

They were on a sled, whizzing down the hill. Snow flurried past them, the wind whipped through their hair and painted their cheeks red.

Sean was terrified and Billy was having the time of his life.

Then the sledge hit a rock and sent the thing flying off to the side. Now both of them were screaming.

They tumbled over and over in the snow. They covered their heads with their hands and at the same time held onto each other.

They were okay when they landed. Shaking, but okay. They agreed to never do that again.


	13. Day 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Our muses make a gingerbread house!

'This is even more difficult than the snowflakes,' Billy complained.

'It does seem rather complicated,' Sean said, looking at the brown gloop that was gingerbread, according to the recipe. 'How are we going to make this a dough?'

The vicar was staring at the flour measurement. He stared and stared but couldn't figure it out.

'Shall we make a sponge instead and try to make that into a house?' Sean suggested.

Billy nodded.

After the sponge was done and they were propping up the walls precariously, Eileen came home.

'I thought you were making a gingerbread house,' she said.

'It wouldn't turn into a dough,' the vicar replied.

Eileen looked at the recipe. 'Did you follow it exactly?' she asked.

'Yes,' the barman said.

'You were using ounces, right?'

'Yes,' the vicar said.

'Did you put the flour in pounds?' Eileen asked.

'Pounds?' the both of them said.

The woman nodded.

The vicar groaned.

The sponge house fell over.

'Even the sponge is annoyed,' Eileen noted.


	14. Day 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Our muses go snowboarding!

'Are there instructions on these?' Sean asked, studying the board.

Billy frowned. 'I'll look on the internet,' he said, flipping up the lid of the laptop and tapping on the keyboard. '"How to... snowboooooard...' he muttered as he tapped.

The barman leant over his shoulder and read the first line out in a fake business-like voice. 'Snowboarding is a fun, thrilling sport that is enjoyed every year by thousands of people around the world. Read these steps to learn the basics of how to snowboard.'

They scrolled down to "Part 1 of 2: Before You Go".

Billy cleared his throat and read, 'One... Dress for Snowboarding. In short, you'll need clothing that keeps you warm and dry, a pair of snowboarding boots, and some safety gear. The full rundown of snowboarding equipment available is a long list, but these are the basics every snowboarder should have: a snowboard leash, to prevent runaway boards... snow pants or a snow bib, which is basically a pair of snow overalls... a snow coat, not too loosely fit... snowboarding boots, which are specially designed to strap easily into the snowboard... a crash helmet, to protect your head... thermal layers, such as long johns and wool socks... snow gloves with gauntlet cuffs... skiing or snowboarding goggles, to reduce glare and protect your eyes from particulate matter.'

The barman resumed his roll. 'Two... Check everything for fit. In particular, wear your helmet and boots properly. The helmet shouldn't move around on your head, or ride low on your eyes. It should be snug but not too tight. Boots should be tight but comfortable. If your boots are too big, you can end up over-tightening them and losing circulation in your feet. Wear thick socks that come up past the top of your boots to prevent the boots (or your pants) from chafing around your ankles,' he read.

'Just dressing is complicated,' Billy noted.

'Mm.'

In the end, they managed to snowboard, at least a little bit successfully. Albeit, Sean was nursing a broken finger at the end of it.


	15. Day 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Our muses assist at a homeless shelter on Christmas!

Sean observed Billy packing up all of this food. His brow furrowed. 'Billy,' he said, 'what are you doing?'

'I'm going to the homeless shelter,' the vicar responded, packing up some warm clothes and blankets.

'You never told me about that,' the barman said.

'I did,' the other said, 'just more proof, dear, that you don't listen to me.'

'Pardon?' Sean said.

Billy was about to repeat his words, but then realised that his boyfriend was playing games with him. He changed the purpose of his open mouth, which had, of course, been about to replay the sentence that had already been released to the world, to an amused smile and a patronizing laugh spilled from it instead.

'Can I come with you?' the barman asked.

'Of course you can,' the vicar said, 'you don't have to ask.'

 

* * *

 

Once they arrived at the shelter, Sean grasped Billy's hand. He was nervous and a little intimidated by the many scruffy, dead-eyed men and women. The pain and suffering of what they had seen and experienced had made their faces gaunt and haunted. Such things that Sean would never - or, at least, he hoped not, would ever witness or understand. Such things that were for the eyes of those worse off than average only, so the world seemed to work. Those that were destined for bitterness and sadness. Those that had taken a dodgy hand when born.

Their faces neutral, portraying nothing whatsoever, for fear of belittling the residents by showing their sympathy, the vicar and barman approached the desk and put the bags on the table.

'There are some blankets and clothes in this bag and food in the other,' Billy said to the dark-skinned woman behind the desk.

'Thank you,' she replied, taking the bags, 'your kindness is appreciated.' She pointed to a sign that pointed down a corridor. 'If you go that way, you can talk to some of the more friendly occupants; those that have no one to visit them. The door is at the end of the corridor, you can't miss it.'

The vicar nodded to the woman and took Sean down the dark corridor. Sean's grip tightened on Billy's hand.

As they walked through the door, they were met with men and women. Faces as haunted as those outside; skinny builds concealed beneath the huddle of blankets wrapped around them. The only positive things about these people were that they had had a decent wash.

They worked their way around all of them together. Asking whether they liked the shelter, whether they saw themselves in a good place in the near or distant future. Some made general conversation; catching up on the news of the world, what the weather was doing, how they planned to spend their Christmas.

When asked this last question, Sean and Billy would share a glance and simply say, 'Together'.


	16. Day 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Our muses drive/walk around to look at peoples’ Christmas lights at night!

The cold nipped at their faces and turned their noses to numb icicles and their eyes stung with the frost.

They were walking around the street looking at the Christmas lights that adorned the fronts of the houses and bedecked the grass of their gardens.

Norris had deigned himself to put a little snowman in his windowsill and a small tree next to it.

Rita had made more of an effort and had put up some lights around the window. Her tree was also on the windowsill, but it had little flashy lights.

Mary had gone whole hog and Sean laughed as he observed the waving Santa and reindeer moving stiffly in one frame of animation. Light shone in her windows and a wreath with lights in it hung on her door.

The Barlow's house was simple, with a few lights on the front and in the window.

The Platts were much the same, but Billy couldn't blame them with the recent goings-on with Sarah and Callum.

The Alahans were simple with a wreath and lights round the door.

The Nazir family were much the same.

The Tinker house was adorned with extravagant lights that were most probably the doing of Beth.

Fiz and Tyrone's house was a sight to behold; lights sparkling and flashing in the window, wreath sat on the door, and a little Nativity scene in the garden. 'Nice for the kids, eh?' Sean said as he and his partner looked at the flashes and sparkles.

The vicar nodded, smiling.

They moved onto the Websters. There weren't many lights up, but the ones that were present looked very nice and very foreign. 'Probably got them for half price and she's gonna say they were a fortune,' the barman said, 'I'm gonna here all about that at the factory.'

Billy huffed with gentle laughter and nudged his boyfriend with his shoulder. 'Don't be so horrible,' he scolded.

Sean shrugged. 'True though.'

They continued to walk and realised that they had seen everyone's house on the street. It was strange how small it really was, when there seemed to be no end of people there.

So, they went home.

What they weren't prepared for was the group of people outside their house staring at the heart on the front of it.

Billy turned red and his shoulders went up around his head, a little idiosyncrasy of his that occurred when he was embarrassed.

Sean grabbed the vicar's hand and pulled him towards the front door. The group of people started to whisper and mutter and the barman eyed them with a narrowed eye.

Without warning, he grabbed Billy and pressed a rough kiss to his lips. The vicar's eyes widened and then he relaxed into Sean's gentle caress. He returned with his own lips and the world suddenly melted around them and their arms wrapped around each other and their kiss deepened.

Strangely, the group outside their house were cheering and their gloved hands emitted a muffled slap when they were clapped together.


	17. Day 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Our muses visit a children’s hospital and give gifts to kids!

'So, you go to the homeless shelter, but not the children's hospital?' Sean questioned.

Billy stiffened. 'Yeah... I know it sounds awful, but... it just upsets me,' he replied.

'Why?'

'Why do you think?' the vicar retaliated.

'Ah.'

'Did you want to go then?' Billy asked.

'Well... I went once and...' Sean trailed off.

The vicar did not say anything, but just looked at his boyfriend encouragingly.

'I witnessed one of the boys... he had cancer... I was sitting with him, playing with one of his teddies with him... and he... he died.'

The other raised his head and his mouth parted slightly with the shock of the words. He reached a hand across the table and took Sean's.

'He was such a nice, polite little boy,' the barman said. 'I gave him that teddy for Christmas.'

The vicar did not have anything to say.


	18. Day 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Our muses take a horse drawn sleigh ride!

As the sleigh slid down the snowy hillside, Billy held onto Sean's hand under the cover of the blanket given to them. He wasn't scared, but it was just a nice thing to do. Holding the man's hand made him feel loved and warm and safe.

He smiled to himself.

The smile was promptly kissed away by the barman.

The vicar turned his head and looked at Sean. His smile grew wider.

And a wider smile deserved a deeper kiss.


	19. Day 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Our muses get snowed into their house!

Sean rattled the door handle. He bashed his shoulder against it and pulled as hard as he could. 'We're stuck in here,' he breathed. There was a thick grey-white colour to the window. 'Snow...' the barman whispered.

Billy jogged down the stairs, worry emanating from his form. He leant against the banister and sighed as he saw that his partner was okay. 'What's the matter?' he asked, concerned nonetheless.

The barman turned and swallowed, eyes roaming down the vicar's front. He had no top or trousers on, tattoo on the right shoulder standing out proudly. Sean thanked him mentally for keeping his pants on.

'We're snowed in,' he repeated, louder this time, but no less panicked.

Billy nodded, chewing his lip. 'Well...' he trailed off, looking at the floor.

This gave Sean a chance to look at the vicar in a new way to what he'd seen of him before. He saw a thin covering of black hair from below the collarbone down and disappearing into the band of the underwear and continued onto his legs. His chest muscles were rather defined and his stomach had a slight padding to it, but not so much that it was flabby and unattractive.

Sean definitely liked what he saw.

The vicar hummed and came all the way down the stairs. Walking through to the home phone on its special table, Sean got an even nicer view. Billy picked up the phone and dialled in a speed-dial number.

'What are you doing?' the barman asked.

'Well, neither of us can get out of the house, can we?' the vicar said. 'So, we're stuck here until the snow melts. Which means we can have a day off together.' He grinned as the phone was picked up on the other end.

Sean smiled. Maybe being snowed in wasn't as terrifying as it initially was.


	20. Day 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Our muses meet under the mistletoe - accidentally or on purpose is your choice!

As Sean held up the bunch of mistletoe in his elf hat, Billy grinned. Feeling so full of love for this funny man, he stepped forward immediately and pressed his lips to the other's. Electric sparkled through his jaw and gathered down in his belly. He felt sick and happy all at the same time. Sean did this to him and it was a good thing.

He didn't want to take himself away; he wanted to stay like that for hours, days, weeks; he wanted to keep that sick, happy feeling in his belly because it was Sean, because it was a man that he loved.

But it did end and he felt Sean moving forward to hug him. Billy responded gladly.

He buried himself in the embrace and held on tightly to his partner. He wanted to propose there and then, so loved up and happy was he. But there had been no planning on his part and there was no ring. The vicar wanted a proposal to Sean to be special. The barman was special, and so his proposal should be just as special.

As they pulled away, Billy glanced at the mistletoe and grinned. His eyes quickly flicked up to Sean, but his grin never left his face.

And as long as Sean was in his life, Billy doubted that he'd ever stop grinning.


	21. Day 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Our muses watch a Christmas play together!

Although neither had any children that went to school with Max, Billy had somehow gotten hold of two tickets to go to their nativity.

And Sean was also dragged along.

It wasn't too terrible, but the children wouldn't be receiving any Academy Awards based on their performance. Or so Sean said.

'You're not exactly Ian McKellen either, now, are you?' the vicar said.

The barman looked offended. He let out a very fake gasp. 'Says you!' he cried.

Billy smirked.

They left the school and, as they were walking home, Sean snuck his hand into the vicar's. The taller man smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

Sean quickly kissed back.


	22. Day 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Our muses bake and decorate Christmas cookies!

'Sure you don't want me to take them out?' Sean asked, watching as Billy bent down to take the cookies out of the oven. Swallowing as his shirt rode up to reveal some skin.

'Sean,' the vicar dead-panned, 'it's a tray. A hot tray, but a tray nonetheless. I merely have to use the oven gloves to grab that tray, pull it out of the hot expanse of the oven and then, place the tray - which is now cooling - on the counter-' he opened the oven door - 'Kirk could do it.'

The barman rolled his eyes and leant against the wall. 'Alright, Mr I-Can-Do-Everything-With-No-Help,' he said.

Billy managed to execute the task of putting the tray of cookies on the counter. He turned to Sean and shut the oven door with his foot. 'Would you like to help me with putting them on a cooling tray?' he asked.

'No, it's clear you can do it on your own,' the barman said, struggling not to smirk.

So, the vicar proceeded to put the cookies on the cooling tray.

A couple of minutes later, when the biscuits were lukewarm, Billy and Sean set to decorating them.

Various icing patterns, silver balls and sprinkles were scattered across the counter and some actually managed to get onto the biscuits.

A streak of icing worked its way onto Sean's face. Before he could reach up and wipe it off, Billy pressed his lips to the sweet sugar confectionary. Licking and sucking, he cleaned his partner's face, much to the other's surprise.

When the vicar pulled away, red-faced and embarrassed, the barman looked at him, stunned.

The man rubbed the back of his neck and went back to the biscuits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It could have gotten a bit X-rated in that kitchen...


	23. Day 23

It was loud. And bright. And hot. People were sweating and dancing which made the factory - its tables pushed to one side and everything piled in the storage, out of the way - feel very cramped and small.

Sean was dancing with Sinead. It was a distracted dance, for his attention was elsewhere.

Sinead leant in close to his ear. 'Hey... er... you did invite Billy, didn't you?' she yelled above the noise.

The barman nodded. 'Yeah, but I don't know where he is.'

The minutes passed, trickled into one hour, two, three.

It was well past midnight and Sean walked away to sit by the door and wait. What if the vicar was in trouble? What if he was lying on the ground, life beating slowly out of him? What if he had been taken? What if he was begging for his life? Begging for one final phone call to Sean?

The barman breathed heavy, checking his phone over and over. Every conceivable button was tapped, every menu searched for a stray message from his Billy, begging for rescue.

People started to leave the factory and Sean was one of the first to go. He practically ran back to the house.

When he saw a faint candle lick of light in the living room window, he shoved the key into the door and flung it open with more force than was needed.

Billy sat at the dining table. Sean gave him a quick once over; eyes still in place, ears attached to his head just fine, mouth smiling. He was okay.

The barman rushed forward. The vicar stood. The relieved man flung himself at his partner and hugged him for all he was worth.

'Where were you?' he whispered.

'I tried to text and say that I'd had a change of heart and thought we could stay in, but my phone was playing up and the message wouldn't send,' the vicar explained, pulling away from the hug and smiling at Sean.

The barman nodded. 'So, what's this?'

He gestured to the dining table, trussed up like a turkey, candles adorning it and a red and white table cloth over its surface.

The vicar cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. 'Well... um... I think I've gone soppy,' he said, 'thought we could stay in.'

Sean grinned.


	24. Day 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> One partner tries to dress up as Santa and sneak into the house in the middle of the night with presents, but ends up getting mistaken for an actual home intruder.

Billy shot up in bed. He had heard something. A rustle of paper and the cuff of clothes on pine needles. He got out of bed, stomach doing back flips. A cold sweat prickled along his skin. Who would break in on Christmas Eve? He didn't notice the lack of Sean in the bed beside him.

Creeping down the stairs, his heart racing like a cheetah, he tried to quiet down his breathing. He reached the hallway and peered around the door.

A faint shadow of a man with a bulging sack on his back knelt by the Christmas tree.

Billy's breath caught in his throat. He opened his mouth to speak when the man turned and saw him.

'Santa Claus?' the vicar said, incredulously.

A white flash of beard caught his eye and the man stood. 'Ho, ho, ho!' he cried, 'have you been a good little boy for Santa?'

That voice was very familiar. 'Sean?'

The light was switched on and the beard was removed. There stood a very bashful-looking barman. 'Evening,' he said, embarrassed.

'What are you doing?'

'Getting the presents out,' Sean said, 'what's it look like?'

Billy shook his head. 'You never cease to amaze me,' he sighed, 'come on, come back to bed, you silly moo.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it. That's my advent calendar finished. Have a good Christmas everyone and a happy New Year.


End file.
